Short and Sweet
by taitofan
Summary: Zeo tries to write a letter to the one he loves, but is having a hard time.


Short and Sweet  
  
by Taitofan  
  
Rated PG-13 for yaoi  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade 2002 or G-Revolution. Pretty obvious since there's no canon yaoi...  
  
Author's note- Yeah, I know Zeo doesn't know the new G-Rev characters, but I fix that! A bit off OOC and absolutely no dialogue for a change. And an obscure couple to boot. I'm rather proud. =)  
  
Flames don't bother me in the littlest bit. Usually they're pretty funny! CC is always appreciated though. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 07-04-04  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Dear Mistel,  
  
I know that we've only been friends for a few short months, but I've found myself falling deeply in love with you.  
_  
Zeo scowled, rather uncharacteristically in fact, and crumpled up the letter he'd been writing, wishing that he had a lighter so he could burn the pathetic thing. Instead, he settled for throwing the lump of paper across the room and into the wastebasket, which was already three-quarters of the way full.  
  
Needless to say, Zeo wasn't having much luck in the letter writing department.   
  
It was crazy! He knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know how to say it. So instead of potentially embarrassing himself beyond repair by saying something out loud, he opted to write Mistel a letter to say how much he cared. This way, at least he could make sure what he said wasn't totally idiotic.  
  
...Too bad twenty-seven letters later he was still at a loss for words.  
  
With a deep sigh, Zeo took out another sheet of paper, positioned the pen over it, and hoped that this try would be a tad bit more fruitful...  
  
_To my sweetest Mistel,  
  
You probably don't realize just how special you are, do you? To me, you're everything. The sun, the moon, the stars, they are nothing compared to you and your beauty. Plain and simple, you are my world.  
_  
Zeo looked at what he'd just written in semi-disgust. It was sappy. Too sappy. He wanted to tell Mistel he loved him, not scare him away. Perhaps he should tone it down a bit...  
  
_Dear Mistel,  
  
Do you remember when we first met? I had come to visit my friends of the BBA Revolution, but they were in the middle of training with your team, Bega. I almost left, but you stopped me and told me that you'd keep me company. You said it was because you didn't have anyone to practice with, but I know that wasn't the case. That day we ended up as friends. That day I also started to fall in love with you._  
  
Zeo gazed down at what he wrote. It wasn't as bad as some of his earlier attempts, but he still didn't like it. He knew Mistel remembered when they first met, who could forget? Garland had almost had a hemorrhage when Mistel had grabbed Zeo's hand and said he'd keep him company while the others trained. They'd ended up spending the day at the park, quickly becoming friends. Zeo smiled at the thought. Perhaps it was because they were both a bit hyper at times, but they got along great.  
  
Zeo had known by the end of the day that he liked Mistel more than he'd ever liked anyone else. Best of all, Mistel didn't care that he was an android. It didn't take long for his liking to turn into a crush and then go from a crush to full blown love. Three months might not seem like a lot, but Zeo couldn't go any longer without Mistel knowing how he felt.  
  
There, that was what Zeo wanted to tell Mistel. But he couldn't get it into words no matter how hard he tried. All he wanted the Egyptian to know was that he loved him. He didn't care that they were both boys or that they weren't even the same species (no matter how human he acted), there was nothing more he wanted then to spend the rest of his life with Mistel. The blond was nice, beautiful, fun, and caring; Zeo had to let him know. And suddenly he knew just how to do it.  
  
_Dear Mistel,  
  
I love you.  
  
Love, Zeo.  
_  
Zeo smiled sincerely as he stuck it in an envelope. Yes, this was perfect. Sure, it was short, but short and sweet wasn't a cliché for nothing.  
  
He cautiously opened his hotel room door and peeked out. He was staying in the same hotel as Bega and many of the other top beyblading teams, but despite the number of people who could have been out in the halls, the coast was clear! He crossed the hall until he was in front of Mistel's room. With a deep sigh and hoping for the best, he slipped the letter under the door and ran back to his room.  
  
Now all that was left was to go to bed and wait until the morning.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zeo woke up the next morning and was met with the sun shining in his face. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Catching sight of the alarm clock, he blinked a few times in disbelief. Eleven thirty? Had he really slept that late? Shrugging, he got out of bed and got dressed. If he hurried, he could catch Mistel practicing before lunch time. He loved watching the Egyptian jumping around to control Poseidon. It was... Yummy was the first word that came to mind.  
  
He quickly got rid of those thoughts and continued getting ready to leave. With the motivation of seeing his love, it didn't take him long to get ready. Soon he was headed out the door-  
  
But he stopped when he noticed an envelope lying on the floor. It took him a few moments to register why there would be a letter on the floor to his room. But once it finally clicked, Zeo's heart all but stopped.  
  
Snatching the letter from the ground, he saw his name printed on the envelope in Mistel's handwriting. Could it be...? Not able to wait any longer, he ripped it open and pulled out the letter.  
  
_Dear Zeo,  
  
Your way with words is truly amazing.  
  
Sincerely yours, Mistel.  
  
PS- I love you too.  
  
_ Zeo felt a grin creeping on his face. With a happy laugh he dropped the letter on a nearby chair and ran out the door.   
  
He had to go meet up with his boyfriend. 


End file.
